yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Another downfall for Oogie Boogie/Battling the Nightmare Family, Bill and their gang
Here is how Oogie Boogie meets another downfall in Welcome to Horrorland. At Oogie Boogie's lair, Yuna and her friends fought a great halloween battle. Princess Yuna: That's all of them. K.I.T.T.: (as Ecto-88) My scanner says that Johnathan Chiller is in danger. Princess Solarna: Who? Snowdrop: He's our friend, and he needs our help. Then, they came just in time to the rescue. Oogie Boogie: Time's up, Kiddies. As Oogie throws the dice into the skull, They came out with a pair of Snake eyes. Oogie Boogie: What, Snake eyes?! Princess Yuna: Hey, Jack. You deal with Oogie while we go and save Johnathan Chiller. Jack Skellington: Be careful, Yuna. Princess Yuna: I will. Yuna and her friends sneaks into the lair, while Jack going to battle with Oogie. Oogie Boogie: Any last words, Chill Man? Johnathan Chiller: You'll never get away with this! Oogie Boogie: Too late, Chill Man. I just did. Bye Bye, Chill Man. (evilly laughs but stopped) What the? Just as Yuna and her friends rescued Johnathan Chiller, Jack appeared in front of him. Jack Skellington: Hello, Oogie. Oogie Boogie: (gasp) Jack, I thought you wouldn't be here in HorrorLand when your all chopped up! Just as a bunch of Evil Knights surrounded Jack Skellington, he'd fought them one by one and against Jack. Oogie Boogie: Wanna meet my cowpoke, Princess!? Princess Yuna: I've met plenty, Oogie! Oogie Boogie: Ooooh! Oogie stepped on the button, the robotic cowboys aimed his guns. Oogie Boogie: FIRE! Jack came up to Oogie, he dodged him. Oogie Boogie: Miss me, Jack! Oogie ran for his life, Yuna loosened up his string. Princess Solarna: Yuna, Jack, watch out! After that the Body Squeezers fired their freeze ray gun at Jack Skellington, he dodged it. Jack Skellington: It's over for you, Oogie! Oogie Boogie: So long, Jack! (evilly laughs) Jack Skellington: How dare you treat my friends so shamefully! With quick thinking, Yuna bust open Oogie's stitches making his bugs coming out of him. Oogie Boogie: Now, Look what you've done! My bugs! My bugs! My bugs! My bugs! My bugs! My bugs! My bugs! Then, The very last bug was squashed by Flurry Heart with a hammer. Princess Flurry Heart: I really hated bugs. Princess Yuna: Now, To find and put a stop to Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher and their gang for good. Christine: Going somewhere? Then, the Mutant Plants used their vines to rap Princess Yuna and her friends tight. Eclipse Smith: Not again! Princess Yuna: I've seen plants like these before. (disintegrated them with her magic) But not magic proof enough. Ripslinger: What!? Jackson Storm: Impossible! Princess Flurry Heart: (magically caught him with a parking boot) Now, you can't escape! Ned: Did ya see that!? Zed: Didn't see that coming! K.A.R.R.: I look back if I were you, Princess Flurry Heart! Christine: Surprise! Princess Flurry Heart: Christine! Christine: It's time to run you over! Then, Christine started charging at Princess Flurry Heart as she magically teleported away from it. K.I.T.T.: (as Ecto-88) You missed! K.A.R.R.: Not again! Princess Solarna: Yes that again, K.A.R.R.! Solarna and Ecto-88 fought of K.A.R.R. and Christine, it was a long battle. K.A.R.R.: You think you can win? Lord Nooth: Get them! Scootaloo (Human): (shocks Goobot) King Goobot: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! Scootaloo (Human): Serves you right, Goobot! Professor Calamitous: They're too powerful, Nightmare Moon! Nightmare Moon: Who cares, they're not a big deal to me! Princess Yuna: How about now? Nightmare Moon: What is this?! Dark Sombra: I don't know! Then, Yuna came up with just an idea. Princess Yuna: Now, Eclipse! Eclipse uses her slingshot at the Toad, it was a direct hit. The Toad: (got knocked out) Eclipse Smith: Bullseye! Dipper Pines: Now, Yuna! Open the portal! As Yuna worked her magic to open the portal to Tartarus, The Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, Christine and K.A.R.R. got sucked into it. Negaduck: We better retreat. But then, Other Chris and Other Meg blocked the villains path from escaping. Dipper Pines: Don't even try it, Negaduck. Negaduck: Are you kidding me! Ecto-88 deploys some cages for the villains, they had nowhere else to go. Lord Nooth: Not again! King Goobot: We're trapped! Johnathan Chiller: You don't have much time, Yuna. (give Yuna the Goosebumps Manuscript) Take this manuscript, it'll trap every last monster from Goosebumps including Slappy. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Johnathan. Can you, Other Chris, and Other Meg make sure they don't escape. Johnathan Chiller: Of course, Princess Yuna. Now go, be careful, and good luck to you young ones. Honker Muddlefoot: Thanks, Mr. Chiller. So, Yuna and her friends set off to stop Slappy and the Goosebumps Monsters. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225